Terminality
by Chris Devlin
Summary: My latest (Possibly greatest?) fan fic. Its an AAMRN and you're going to have to read it to find out what it's about.
1. Arrival

**Terminality**

**Part One: Arrival **

**By Chris Devlin**

**E-Mail: [devlin1983@hotmail.com][1]**

**Genre: Romance**

**AN: Well, this is it, my first proper AAMRN in ages! Well, part one of it anyway. I intend to upload them all within a week so stay tuned the next few parts which should be out soon. Anyway, for those loyal fans of mine (Hyeah, right, I have fans) this could be the most you'll get for a while. Staying away from home, without an Internet connection plays havoc with my Fan-fic writing. I don't really get a chance to see what other writers are doing and I can't write one on the spur of the moment and have it on-line within minutes. This all really removes my inspiration quite a bit. Anyhow, this fic was inspired by the recent death of one of my mum's friends from cancer (Don't take either the title of the fic, or this rather morbid inspiration as any kind of indicator as to how this fic will finish). I have no intention of causing offence to anyone through this fic by wrong descriptions of how this nasty disease affects people. To any readers who have to cope with this disease (Either themselves or in relatives and friends) you have my good wishes and best of luck to you. Oh and one other thing, Misty is aged twenty-seven in this.**

Misty lay back in the hospital bed and idly flicked through the pages of her magazine. Finding nothing she hadn't read four times already she placed it on the bedside cabinet. She was bored. No she was REALLY bored. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. One thing that had always amazed Misty was that no matter how much reading material you had, you always ended up bored rigid when in hospital. She allowed her self a small smile at this thought. Here she was after a major procedure contemplating the tedium that was lying in a hospital bed. But the smile soon faded as she remembered far to readily why she was here. "That lump". she quietly said to herself. The mere thought of it brought her out in tears. She prayed to god that it hadn't spread and that they had caught it in time. She doubted she had the strength, mentally, to cope with it if they hadn't. Years ago she would have, when she was with Ash. The trainer just exuded confidence and even though they never ended up together, he had made her feel more alive than she ever had before or indeed since. The day they finally parted company had been a sad one for both of them. Ash was upset because he felt he was losing his best friend, even more so than Pikachu, thinking that he would never get to see her ever again. Misty was more upset, but for a different reason and not just because she was leaving a friend. Because she was leaving the only person she would ever love. Sure Ash had been her best friend, but she wanted so much more than that. She wanted to take it beyond friendship.

It wasn't long before Misty passed into a peaceful slumber, and woke up around an hour or so later. She was greeted by the sight of her sister Violet sitting next to her bed, correcting all the mistakes Misty had made in the magazine's crossword. Violet looked up to see Misty looking at her. "You know Misty, you aren't very good at crosswords are you?" she said a pleasant smile on her face. Misty laughed gently. "You've got that right. Word games are not my strong point." she told her older sister. Violet smiled at this and put down the magazine. "So how are you feeling today?" she asked her. "Tired. Bored. Bored and tired. Pretty much the same as yesterday." she told her. Violet nodded in understanding. "Yeah well, hospitals aren't exactly brimming over with excitement are they?" Violet responded. They sat in silence for the next few moments. "Oh!" Violet exclaimed, remembering something important. "While you were asleep, I spoke with your doctor. He says you should be fit to leave tomorrow sometime." she told her. This perked Misty up, and she gained a much more alert look in her eyes. "Really? That's great! Finally I can see Togepi again." she said. "Oh, yeah and one other thing, your publisher called. He thinks that the newest draft is ready to go to print." Violet told her, referring to Misty's book on training water Pokémon. "It's about time. I only sent him fifteen other drafts." Misty said, a look of relief on her face. "Well, that doesn't matter now does it Mist? Anyway I better get going, I've got to take my shift at the gym." Violet said as she reached for her bag. "Daisy will be round tomorrow to come pick you up. I'll see ya then." Violet stood up and headed away from Misty's bed. "Bye!" Misty called after her. She let out a sigh of relief. "Finally I can go home."

The next day came and went, and with it Misty returned to the Cerulean gym for some well earned rest. She'd missed home when she'd been traveling with Ash and the others, especially the pool. When she'd finally came home she took full advantage of the relaxation the pool offered, swimming every morning and most evenings when the gym was shut. Occasionally she was called upon to act as Gym Leader, taking on hordes of brash over-confident kids. Most of them had heard of her through her connection with Ash who was by now the Gym Leader in Pallet Towns new Gym. Both of them were notoriously difficult to beat. What surprised her was how many trainers were modeling themselves on her and Ash. The female trainers especially looked up to her. Some even copied her old hairstyle. As she gently floated on the surface she thought of those times. They had been fun. Not as fun as her traveling days, but still fun. Eventually her thoughts turned exclusively to Ash. Even after all these years she still held out some hope for Ash and herself getting together. As long as she was ill though, she never seriously entertained any notion of doing something about it. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about her health. She was here trying to relax. Thinking about it would do no good.

Months passed, and Misty allowed herself to do a bit more work each day. Soon she was back into the swing of things, battling trainers when it was required and doing the occasional book signing both at the gym and in local bookstores. She still kept to her daily regiment of relaxation, swimming and generally resting. It was a week before she was required to return to the hospital to check on her condition when it happened. She was gently propelling herself on her back through the cool pool water staring upwards, the recently installed glass roof letting her gaze upon the night sky. She enjoyed her evening swims the most. The pool was generally empty as her sisters usually stayed in the Gym's comfortable lounge or went out with their boyfriends. The water sloshed quietly around her, but not so quiet that she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She heard the voice though. "What does a guy have to do... to get a Pokémon battle, with a beautiful young trainer around here?" it asked. She twisted her head slightly to see the owner of the voice. "Ash? Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked, almost speechless. What was he doing here? She was sure she'd soon find out.

To Be Continued...

   [1]: mailto:devlin1983@hotmail.com



	2. Angel Among Mortals

**Terminality**

**Part Two: Angel among Mortals**

**By Chris Devlin**

**E-Mail: [devlin1983@hotmail.com][1]**

**Genre: Romance**

**AN: Well, this is part two of my Terminality series. If you haven't read part one (And why not?) then you can also find it, as well as all my other fics, on [Fanfiction.net][2].**

"Ash? Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked, almost speechless. "What are you doing here?" she asked, the joy she was feeling evident in her voice as she swam over to the poolside. "Oh, not much. I just came to meet the author of this wonderful book and hopefully get it signed." he explained, producing a copy of her book from behind his back, a broad smile on his face. "You've read my book?" Misty asked, slightly taken aback, as she climbed out of the side of the pool. Ash extended his arm to her, helping her to her feet. "Of course I have. I have to read all of the new Pokémon training manuals when they come out. Helps me keep up to date with the latest training techniques." he explained as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. "That and because you wrote it." he added. Misty blushed slightly as he said this, but walked over to him anyway, embracing him in a hug. "I really missed you Ash. How's things?" she asked him as she broke of the hug. "Oh you know, being a Gym Leader's great fun, but it can be a bit boring after so many years. I get challenged by so many cocky young kids. Now I know how I must have looked to all those Gym Leaders I used to challenged." he said as they walked together towards the large seating area before sitting down together. Misty listened as he told her, only partially concentrating though. That hug had really reminded her that she still harbored great emotions for him. She sat and thought about it for a few minutes. What a hectic time it was. Countless times she'd made the decision to tell him, but she either lost her nerve before she could broach the subject or some other problem would crop up. When she realized she was day-dreaming she snapped herself out of it and concentrated on Ash. **_I've spent the last ten years thinking about the past. Now isn't the time for it._** she thought to herself. Ash seemed to have picked up on her distant look and stopped talking for a few seconds. "Misty?" he asked her

Ash looked at Misty as they sat together. She seemed slightly distant, as though thinking about something else. "Misty?" he asked. This seemed to do the trick and she turned to look straight at him. "Hmm?" she said. From the moment he'd seen her climb out of the pool he'd noticed how much more attractive she'd grown since he'd last seen her. This had shocked his system slightly. She'd always been attractive to him, especially ten years ago, but now she was even better looking. Her face had kept it's same softness, her hair was now longer and hung down her back, the color slightly darker than it had been. As for her body, she was now noticeably taller, as well as having more developed hips and breasts. Her legs were smooth and shapely and seemed to go on much farther than Ash seemed to remember. She was a vision, an angel among mere mortals. Ash would never deserve such perfection. "You ok Misty?" he asked as she snapped out of her trance. "Hmph." Misty laughed slightly to herself. "Yeah. I'm fine Ash." she said, suppressing the desire to tell him everything. Ash smiled at her. She had always been like this. Evasive and secretive. "Anyway, I've waffled on long enough." Ash said. "Tell me what you've been doing with yourself." he asked. Misty squirmed slightly. "Maybe later." she said not really wanting to talk about herself. "I'll tell you about it all, if you'll go out for dinner with me." she told him. Ash frowned slightly. She was definitely holding something back from him. **_But who am I to force it from her?_** he asked himself. "Ok, sure. I'm in town for the next two weeks anyway. I needed a break so I thought I'd come up here for some rest." he told her. Misty smiled at this. "Great." She said. "I was needing some company other than my sisters for a change. Meet me back here in about two hours?" she suggested. Ash smiled back at her. "Sure. It's a date." he said to her as he stood up and started walking towards the exit. "A date." Misty whispered as she watched him leave.

Misty rushed towards her room, to get ready for the evening. Whether it was a conscious decision or not, she made sure she was looking her best. Her best dress, shoes, and jewelry were all brought out for the night. She quickly showered before preparing herself. She applied just enough make-up to enhance her looks, not to smother them. By the time she was happy with herself she sat back and waited. In the background she played her favorite CD's, trying to calm herself down before Ash arrived. While the music soothed her nerves to a certain degree, she could still feel her heart pounding when Ash turned up. They embraced, and Ash kissed her on her cheek, causing her to blush slightly. The pair walked to the restaurant in the cool night air, a gentle breeze causing Misty's long hair to sway peacefully at her back. Small talk occupied the two young Gym Leaders as they walked, mostly chit chat regarding the weather and new Pokémon discoveries. Soon they reached the restaurant. It was a medium sized wooden structure which looked out over the city. The buildings below, distinguishable only as pinpricks of light, looked almost like a small starscape stretching out before them. The pair were seated out on the balcony, with a perfect view over the city. Ash stared out at the light, enraptured by the sight. Misty considered him as he continued gazing out. He was definitely more attractive than he had been, and he was also more masculine than she ever recalled. His shoulders were broader, his hair cut shorter. He was also slightly taller. Apart from that there wasn't much else she could discern. She would bet money that his chest was more muscular than it previously was, and that his arms were thicker. Misty giggled slightly at the thought. Here she was rapidly approaching thirty, thinking about Ash's body like she was a schoolgirl again. Ash must have heard the tiny snicker come from her because he turned round to face her. 

"So, you said you'd tell me how you've been. So what have you been doing with yourself?" he asked her. Misty lost the smile that had planted itself on her face. "Ash, I... Oh you have no idea what I've been going through since we last met. For one, I'm fed up with my job. I mean, I love Pokémon, I always have. But... especially recently, I've been more and more dissatisfied. with my life. Part of that is that I no longer get the chance to travel and meet new people. Another is that I never have any real challenge in anyone I battle. I mean, while some of them show the skill you had at that age, most of them are just kids who haven't trained well enough." Ash sat and listened intently, genuinely concerned about what Misty was feeling. He still had an unshakeable feeling there was more too it than that though. She was definitely still holding something back. He decided not to press it. She'd tell him in her own time, he concluded. 

She stopped talking about it a few minutes later. Again they resumed their small talk, as they waited for their starters. Soon enough the conversation shifted to the years the pair had spent traveling together. Misty was shocked to hear how Ash had been saving all those years to repay her for her bike. "I would have given you the money, but you left before I had it all." he explained to her. Misty smiled, touched by how thoughtful he had been, even if he'd hidden it from her. "Oh, Ash." she said almost showing her feelings for him. "I had no idea." she added. "Well, I didn't want to ruin the surprise. It was going to be a present for your eighteenth birthday. But like I said, you left before I got a chance to finish saving." Misty's heart melted at the core from this revelation. If it was at all possible she loved him more now than she ever had previously. She smiled again, not caring if he noticed the underlying emotion. "Well, Ash. I think I should let you know that I had long before stopped following you just because of my bike. There was another reason behind it." she confessed and started to blush. This peaked Ash's interest. "Another reason? What?" he asked. "Well, you see.... Oh god, how do I say this without sounding totally stupid. Y'see I was kinda, in love with you." she stuttered out. "You? You were in love with me?" he asked, dumbfounded. "Yeah." Misty said, her face turning an even brighter shade of scarlet. Ash laughed. Not a mocking laugh, but a gentle one of disbelief. "Oh, well in that case I should probably tell you something too." he said, himself turning bright red. "I kinda, loved you as well." he told her. Misty just looked up at him before she burst out laughing. "Oh my god. You mean I could have told you way back then and you would have been happy about it?" she asked, a look of total surprise and shock on her face. Ash just nodded. "More than happy. In fact if it makes any difference, I still would be." he replied. This stopped Misty in her tracks, her laughter sinking away to nothing. "You, you mean you still... You still love me?" she asked, her voice almost totally devoid of emotion. What emotion was there gave away her surprise at the new revelation. Ash nodded again, but remained silent. "I, I need to think about this... I won't be long." she told him as she stood up and headed for the restroom.

Walking in she found an empty cubicle, went in sat down and locked the door. She just sat there, processing all this new information. "He still loves me." she said to herself about a thousand times, a distant look in her eyes. "What do I do? I still love him. Should I tell him? Or would that just scare him off? Maybe he just wanted me to know his feelings. He probably doesn't expect me to reciprocate, not now. Oh what am I even doing here, I should be out there telling him that I love him." her mind told her all this, over and over in an attempt to make some sink in. Her thoughts turned to her condition. "If it hasn't been totally removed, if it's spread, I may never get another chance at this." she whispered to herself. Standing herself up she composed her thoughts unlocked the door and walked out. As she past the sink she looked into the mirror. Flicking the odd strand of hair out of her face she made sure that she was looking her best before leaving the restroom, determined to tell Ash how she felt.

She must have been gone longer than she thought because their starters lay in front of them, long since gone cold. Ash was looking out into the night, obviously thinking about how he'd probably scared her off. As she sat down Ash glanced round at her before going back to his staring. "Figured I'd scared you off." he said a slight smile on his face. "No. It'll take a lot more than that to scare me." she told him. "How bout a Caterpie?" he asked jokingly as he turned round to face her. If looks could kill Ash would have been dead in his seat. "Not funny Ash." Misty told him a slight smirk on her lips. "Anyway. I didn't come back to listen to your bad jokes. I came back to tell you something." she said, her face giving away nothing to Ash. "What is that Mist?" he asked leaning over the table, paying her all his attention. "Well, I think you should know, that... that my feelings for you haven't changed since we went our separate ways. I still love you Ash. In fact I love you more now than I ever did then." she admitted, her cheeks bright red again. Ash simply smiled and brought his hand up to her cheek. He could feel the heat from it long before he brushed it with his hand. Misty shuddered slightly. "Oh Ash. I've missed you so much." she confessed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. One rolled down her cheek, onto Ash's hand. "Listen..." Ash started, Misty looked into his eyes. "Yeah?" she asked. "Do you wanna just skip dinner and go for a walk?" he asked. Misty considered this for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, sure." she said, a smile forming again.

The pair walked all night, until they came to a bench facing out over one of Cerulean Cities many ponds. The sat down, Misty snuggling next to Ash. "You know, no matter how many times I've walked through this town, I never notice how beautiful and quiet it is." he said. Misty merely nodded her head slowly in reply. Ash looked down at her. "But it's nowhere near as beautiful as you Mist." she looked up at him, a smile of contentment on her face. "Thanks." she replied. The couple looked in to each others eyes. Ash gazed longingly into Misty and hesitated before slowly lowering his lips to hers. They met in a understated caress before they both settled into pecking at the others lips. Ash's lips slowly massaged Misty's, rubbing gently across their smooth surface. They both let out soothing moans to each other, stating their desire. Ash brought his arm further round her, drawing her closer into his embrace. Misty moved right hand to Ash's thigh, before placing her other hand on his cheek. She let out another moan, this time opening her mouth. Ash moved his hand up through her hair, resting it on the back of her neck before making circling motions with his thumb that barely touched her skin. He moved his other hand slowly over her top to cup her left breast. Before he could reach it though, Misty broke off the kiss, a mischievous smile on her face. "Woah, easy Tiger. What's the rush?" she asked. Ash shrugged, an embarrassed look covered his entire face. "Sorry. Got kinda carried away." he explained. Misty just looked at him before standing up. "Come on." she said taking his hand and pulling him off the bench, heading back to the Gym. As they reached the back door to the Gym, Misty pulled out her key and put it in the lock. Turning it she opened the door and walked in. She turned round and saw Ash just standing outside. "What is it?" she asked. Ash blushed again. "Nothing, just that this is going just a bit too fast for me." he explained. "I think we'd better just wait a while before we... Y'know." he said, obviously flustered. Misty looked at him. **_He is the most romantic and sensitive guy I have ever met._** she told herself. Walking back towards him she took both his hands in her own before looking him deep in the eyes. "Ash, we've waited over ten years for this. I think we've done more than enough waiting, don't you?" Ash gazed into her blue eyes. **_She really wants this._** his heart and mind told him. "Yeah. Yeah, your right Mist." he replied as she led him inside.

To Be Continued....

   [1]: mailto:devlin1983@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net



	3. Union

**Terminality**

**Part Three: Union**

**By Chris Devlin**

**E-Mail: [devlin1983@hotmail.com][1]**

**Genre: Romance**

**AN: Well, this is part three of my Terminality series. If you haven't read part one and two then you can also find them, as well as all my other fics, on [Fanfiction.net][2].**

Cool night air blew in through Misty's open window. She sat on the bed, Ash in front of her. His hand moved up to her neck, drawing her close before kissing her passionately. She reciprocated, kissing him back with an equal passion. They opened their mouths and each felt the others tongue entering them. Ash moved his hand down Misty's neck until he reached the top of her dress. Slowly he pulled the zipper down revealing her naked torso to him. Soon she sat there in only her underpants, her heart beating crazily. Ash's hands moved slowly, caressing every inch of her body, taking note of the smooth skin. Misty lay back and gasped slightly for breath as Ash continued. His hands moved up to her breasts, cupping and gently fondling them. He fleetingly touched her nipples, sending a shudder of joy through Misty's body. Ash looked up at Misty, his hands continuing to move over her. "I love you Misty." he said. Misty moaned slightly before looking down at him "I love you too Ash." she replied. Ash stopped his activities and moved up toward Misty's head. Misty turned her face to look at him. They smiled at each other, a couple in love. They kissed again and Misty rolled over so that she was now on top of him. She unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his bare chest to her. She ran her hands over his well-built body, taking extra care to feel his muscles. Leaning down she kissed the bare flesh, and continued pecking at him, constantly moving further down until she reached his belt. She looked up at him again. "Ash, I really, really do love you." she told him. Ash smiled again. "Me too Misty. Me too."

The cool morning breeze again blew through Misty's open window, rousing Ash from his sleep. He opened his eyes to see Misty, still asleep before him. His lips parted in a smile. The morning light shone from behind her, casting an almost angelic aura around her. He moved his hand over to her face and gently ran his fingers over her perfect cheeks. She stirred slightly in response to this but remained in her slumber. Ash continued to gaze upon her, reacquainting himself with the face he had been so familiar with so long ago. Several years ago he would never have believed someone if they had told him he would end up with her. He would have laughed at them and told them they were crazy. Yet here he was, looking at the sleeping form of Misty Waterflower, the woman he had made love to only a few hours before. He shifted his position to get a better look at her perfect features. He was so in love with her he couldn't possibly describe what he was feeling. Misty seemed to sense him watching and slowly she awoke. Her eyes opened ever so slightly, enough to let her see. When she saw Ash lying next to her, gazing into her eyes. She smiled. "Morning Ash." she said, opening her eyes further and moving her head closer to him. "Morning." Ash replied as he kissed her. They wrapped each other in their arms, holding each other close and tight. Again they kissed, before resuming their love making. 

Once they had finished, the pair lay in each others arms, staring up at the ceiling. A thin sweat covered them both causing the sheets to get damp and clammy. Soon enough Ash got up and headed for a shower. Misty watched him walk into the en-suite bathroom, all the time thinking how lucky she was to be with him. In all the years they had known each other she had never envisaged the two of them would even reveal their feelings, never mind act on them like they had the night before. She sighed and smiled to her self, rolling over in the bed so that she was on her back, gazing upwards. His maturity and sensitivity amazed her now. Before she'd considered him to be slightly arrogant and immature, as well as having the all sensitivity of a brick. But now she was certain, positive beyond any doubt that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was the one. She'd always known he was special to her, always had that feeling for him. Now, her heart told her to do what it takes to make a proper relationship with him.

Soon enough Ash emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and started getting dressed. Misty just lay there watching him, the sheets covering her naked body. "What are you doing later tonight?" Ash asked, pulling on his shoes. "Nothing much. Why? Do you wanna meet up?" she replied. "Yeah. I was kinda hoping we could go catch a movie or something." he told her. Misty nodded her head in approval. "Sure. The Gym closes at five. You can come round for me then." she told him. "Ok." Ash replied as he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. The kiss held such a gentle passion, Misty nearly melted into his arms again. "You know, you can't keep kissing me like that. When you do I just feel like I'm sleeping, and I lose track of time. And as you know, I have a job." she said, a mischievous grin on her face. Ash grinned back at her. "I'll see ya later." he said before turning round and leaving. Misty just lay back again, closed her eyes and sighed the sigh of the terminally happy. Looking round she glanced at her clock. The red digital display showed "8:45am". "Oh, god damnit!" she cursed as she quickly got up and ran toward the bathroom.

Over the next few days, life took on a brand new shine for Misty. She looked at everything differently. Things she had previously thought of as only pretty, were now the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She marveled at the beauty that surrounded her, taking time out to admire her surroundings more than ever. It didn't distract her from the Hospital appointment she had to face though, and far too soon the day arrived. She told Ash she had to go out of town for a few days, not wanting to spoil what the two had together. As it was he had things to take care of himself so he didn't have any problem with her leaving town. If she was free of the disease, she wouldn't have to tell him at all. If she wasn't though...

She sat on the edge of the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to return with the results. Her hands were shaking with such ferocity she was unable to mask her apprehension. Daisy sat with her, giving her a reassuring hand to hold. "You'll be fine Misty. It won't be anything to worry about." she told her, trying her best to look optimistic. Misty gave her a weak smile. "Thanks Dais. Y'know I don't know what I'm going to tell Ash if it hasn't totally gone. How do I explain to him that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and that the rest of my life could only be a few years?" she asked, her eyes beginning to water slightly. "I'd rather we weren't together at all than break his heart." she said, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Daisy put her arms around Misty in a tight sisterly hug. "You listen Misty. You are going to be all right. You and Ash will stay together, and you'll be happy. Even if something should happen, which it won't, do you really think Ash will let you go that easily?" she asked. This made Misty think. "Well... I suppose not. but what if....." Misty started as the doctor walked in, causing her to trail off, mid-sentence. She was a pleasant looking woman, about forty-five Misty had thought, with blonde hair that was beginning to turn gray in places. The doctor smiled at her before she started to talk. "Well, Ms Waterflower it appears that it hasn't returned. We caught it just in time." she said. This set Misty crying again, although now they were tears of happiness. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Thank you." she said to the doctor in between teary blubs. "My pleasure Ms. You can go now, we don't need you anymore. Good luck." she said to Misty as she stood up and walked from the room. "Thanks." she replied shaking the Doctors hand and closed the door behind her.

That night Ash and Misty went for dinner again. They had returned to the restaurant where they'd first confessed their feelings for each other, and again they were seated on the balcony overlooking the city. Misty was bubbling over with happiness, so much more so than usual that Ash had even commented on it. He seemed somehow distant though, as if his mind was elsewhere, concentrating on other things. At first Misty was concerned but just put it down to seeing things that weren't there. But the nagging thought that something was wrong kept her alert, unable to properly enjoy the meal. He seemed to be hiding something from her. After the meal, the pair walked together, enjoying the night sky and cool air. Eventually they reached the same bench that they had first kissed on. Misty smiled to herself, reminding herself of that pleasant memory. His kiss was just so tender on her lips and... She realized she was daydreaming slightly and snapped herself out of it. Ash was just slumped on the bench next to her staring out over the pond, a look of intense sadness in his eyes. Misty looked at him worriedly, before trying to talk to him. "Ash?" she asked. Nothing. he just sighed deeply and continued staring over the water. "Ash? What is it?" she asked again. Still no response. Ash glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes before closing them tightly. In the moonlight Misty was positive she could make out tears as they ran down his face, leaving only a damp trail in place of the previously dry skin. This upset Misty immensely almost to the point where she almost started crying. Almost, not quite though. "Ash? Please God Ash tell me. What is wrong?" she asked again. The only response she got was an audible sniffle from Ash as it became perfectly clear he was crying. Distressed Misty moved right next to him cradling his face in her hands. "My God Ash what is it?" she said, feeling herself beginning to cry. Again no reply. This began to annoy Misty. Bringing his eyes up to hers she made him stare into them. "Ash. Look at me. Look at me!" she yelled. Ash attempted to bring his tears under control, all the while trying to look into her eyes. Once she was convinced she had his full attention she asked him again. "Ash. What is the matter? What is wrong?" she asked calmly, only the tears on her face betraying the emotional discomfort she was feeling. "Misty... I... I want to tell you, but... but it'll ruin what we have. After all this time I don't want to lose you." he said, more tears pouring down his cheeks. Misty frowned. "Ash, by not telling me you are ruining what we have." she told him, her voice saturated in seriousness. Ash acknowledged this and told her the truth. "Misty, I... I'm dying..."

To Be Continued....

   [1]: mailto:devlin1983@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net



	4. Till Death Do You Part

**Terminality**

**Part Four: Till Death Do You Part **

**By Chris Devlin**

**E-Mail: [devlin1983@hotmail.com][1]**

**Genre: Romance**

**AN: Well, this is part four of my Terminality series. If you haven't read parts one, two and three then you can find them, as well as all my other fics, on [Fanfiction.net][2].**

"Misty, I... I'm dying..." Ash said, the damp streaks left by tears distinct in the moonlight. Misty moved back slightly, pure shock running through her system. "How long did they say you have?" she asked, her voice flat and devoid of emotion. "A year. Two at most." he answered, the occasional sniff giving away his regret and sadness. Misty slumped on the bench, thinking furiously about what he had just told her. A part of her found it quite ironic and funny in a dark, weird kind of way. Had things went a different way she could have been telling Ash the same thing. Her thoughts soon turned to how they would cope with this. Could they continue living their life's they way they had? No, that much was clear to her. Their lives would change drastically because of this. There was now a chance she might never marry him, never have his children. They definitely wouldn't grow old together. That last part hurt Misty most of all, she couldn't bear the thought of him not being there in twenty or thirty years time. But she wasn't about to let this spoil what little time they had left. She would make the most of it. She turned to look at him. His head was resting in his hands, the occasional tear rolling down his cheeks. Turning his head he saw Misty looking at him, a spark of something in her eyes. "What?" he asked. 

The next day was a huge rush, a tangle of phone calls and quick decisions. Misty was beginning to brim over with excitement as she hung up the phone. Looking over at Ash she smiled at him. "Well, your mom, Professor Oak and the others will all be here tomorrow by noon. I think that everything is dealt with now." she said a huge grin on her face. Ash merely smiled and nodded at her from the couch on the other side of the room. "Try to show a bit more enthusiasm." she said to him, her eyes alight with mischief as she skipped over to him before jumping onto the couch beside him. "Oh I'm enthusiastic alright. It's just that all this planning in the space of a day takes it out of a guy." he said as he put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Hmm, what do you mean? You hardly did anything!" she scolded him, her grin still firmly in place. "Hey, I handed you the phone book, be grateful." he said, his voice dripping with fake sincerity. "Oooh, look at the working man!" Misty joked as she kissed him. Ash smiled at her again. "You sure we're doing the right thing?" he asked her. Misty looked up at him, straight into his eyes. "I'm sure. This is the right thing." she replied. "It's just I don't want it to hurt you more than it already will." he told her. Misty thought about this for a second. "It would hurt me more if we didn't. To have you go without knowing if we could have done it would probably kill me. Besides, I let you go once before. I can't do it again." she told him. Ash pulled her tighter. "Thank you." he said as he leant in to kiss her passionately. 

The dress mirror stood in front of Misty reflecting her image back to her. In it she could see her sisters bustling around behind her, checking their hair and dresses. Misty looked back at her own reflection as Daisy walked up to her. "You look perfect Misty." she told her. "Probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." she added. Misty smiled at her, turning round to face her. "Thanks." she said as she leant in to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, careful not to crush the pure white dress Misty was wearing. Around her neck hung a small Tentacruel pendant that Ash had given her. Her hair had been put up into a bun, with the occasional cluster of long hair hanging out. She was surprised how quickly they had managed to arrange the wedding, and in around two hours she would be married to the most loving, caring man she had ever met. 

"Do you Ash Ketchum, take thee Misty, to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the Minister asked Ash as they stood in the large church. The room was quite empty, due mostly to the suddenness of the wedding. The only people present apart from Ash, Misty and the Minister were Misty's sisters and their boyfriends, Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak and Mrs Ketchum. Mrs Ketchum was currently sobbing into a handkerchief as were Misty's sisters, overcome by their emotions. "I do." Ash answered as he smiled at Misty. She was the most beautiful thing Ash had ever seen; her white dress complementing her looks and figure perfectly. The minister then turned to her, before reciting the same words. "Till death do you part." Misty whispered to herself, forcing the tears back before they even had a chance to emerge. "I do." she replied, trying to smile without bursting into tears. The minister smiled, closing his book. "I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." he said to Ash. Ash glanced at him. "I intend to." he told him, a broad smile on his face. Lifting the thin white veil, Ash moved closer to Misty before pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back. Mumbling through her teeth she said "I love you." 

The months past and with them Ash's health slowly began to deteriorate. Misty would find him sleeping a lot more, and some days he would spend the entire day in bed, too exhausted to do anything. After two months Misty became pregnant, which seemed to motivate Ash more. He would exercise as often as possible, slowing down the process, but never really stopping it. He wanted to earn as much money as possible to provide for them, but his work at the Gym provided only enough to live on now that he had to cut down. Misty took shifts at the Pallet Gym most of the time with him, both to keep an eye on his health and to earn some more cash. Soon enough though she had to stop, the baby's birth getting closer every day. It was some eleven months after the wedding that Misty finally went into labour. 

Misty lay on the hospital bed, going through her breathing exercises as best as she could. Contractions would distract her occasionally but now they were getting closer, causing her to concentrate on them. They had beeped the pager Ash had several times within the last two hours but still no sign of him. Misty was getting angry. **_Here I am going through utter agony and that bottom-feeder is nowhere to be seen. I'll give him a piece of my mind when he shows up. He'll wish he never got me pregnant! _**Misty thought to herself. Then she reminded herself that she was on medication and that this was just a side effect. **_Still, he'll have to answer some questions when I see him._** She continued thinking to herself. 

Soon enough she was well into the birth and still no sign of Ash. The doctors were all standing with her, making sure that everything went fine. A couple of Nurses also stood by her bed, holding her hand and giving words of encouragement. All Misty could do was scream in agony every so often, and pray that Ash would hurry up. As she continued a nurse entered the room and walked towards one of the doctors. Whispering into the doctor's ear, she glanced at Misty before turning round and leaving the room. Misty watched her leave. Misty turned towards the doctor, her pain forgotten for the moment. "What is it?" she asked. The doctor looked up at her. "Nothing. Just concentrate on having this baby." he told her. Misty eyed him suspiciously before a killer contraction re-focused her on the task at hand. 

Half an hour later the baby emerged, crying loudly. Misty smiled proudly before slumping back in relief. "What is it?" she asked, breathing deeply. "It's a boy." the doctor told her as they dried him off and placed him in a blanket. One of the nurses brought him to Misty, a smile on her face. "Congratulations." she told her. "Thank you." Misty replied, her face beginning to run with tears of joy. She looked down at her son. He was so similar to Ash it was uncanny. The same dark hair and slightly cocky look on his face made it clear that he was his father's son. "Where's Ash? Is he here?" Misty asked as she looked up. The doctors looked at each other for a second before looking back to her. "Mrs Ketchum. Your husband is currently in a critical condition down in intensive care." 

The doctor opened the door to the room Ash had been put in, before pushing Misty in a wheelchair into the room. Ash lay on the bed in front of her, his face was so pale and white, Misty almost thought he was dead, but the rise and fall of his chest as well as the comforting beep of a heart monitor gave her some relief. She put her hand out to hold his. The movement roused Ash from the sleep he was in. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking straight into Misty's. He smiled at her. She smiled back. "You know Ash, I was all set to give you hell for missing the birth, but now... Now I'm just glad you're still with me." she said, smiling weakly at him. Ash allowed himself a weak laugh at this. "I'm sorry Misty. I wanted to be there, it's just that as I got the beeper message, I just collapsed. Luckily some trainer came round for a battle and found m...." Misty placed a finger to his lips, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "Don't worry about it." she said to him. "Misty, I don't have long now. I doubt if I'll make it through the rest of the day." He told her. Misty just squeezed his hand, tears streaming down her cheek. "It's a boy." Is all she said. Ash smiled. "Well at least you'll always have a part of me." he told her, before coughing violently. "Can I see him?" He asked once he'd stopped coughing. "Sure." the doctor said and left to get the child. Misty just looked at him. Eventually she looked down at her feet. "Ash, I'm scared." Ash frowned slightly. "Why?" He asked. "I... I just don't know if I can go on without you." she sobbed. Ash continued to frown. "Misty, listen to me. You have to go on. If not for yourself then for the baby." he needs you now." Ash told her. Misty just nodded. The door opened and the doctor entered carrying the baby. "Here he is." He said as he handed him to Misty. "Thanks doctor." she said in between sobs. The doctor just smiled and left the room. Misty held the baby up so that Ash could see him. Ash smiled. "He's beautiful." he gasped. "Just like his mother." he added. Ash reached his hand out to touch the Childs face. "Take care of him. For me. Treat him like a king." he asked her. "I will." Misty replied. Ash lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. The heart monitor began to register a slowing heart rate. Misty quickly reached over for Ash. "Please stay with me?" she pleaded to him, even though she knew he couldn't. "I will always be with you Misty." Ash replied weakly. "Both physically, in our son, and spiritually. I will always watch over you both. I love you." he whispered, the heart monitor slowly cycling down to a constant beep. Gripped his hand, the tears a constant stream down her face, but with a smile. Ash's suffering was over. He had lived to see his child, the one part of him that would live on. Misty looked down at the child. "Well Ash, say goodbye to daddy.". 

The cold breeze filled the Pallet Town cemetery with an eerie atmosphere as it gently moved leaves around the ground. Misty stood in front of the grave looking down at the freshly covered mound. Her eyes ran with a steady flow of tears. In her arms Ash moved in his sleep. She looked at him. He was all she really had left of Ash. She'd named him after his father, both as a mark of respect and so that she would always have a part of him with her. Behind her, Violet approached. She placed her hand on Misty's shoulder causing her to jump slightly. "For what it's worth Misty. I know he's watching over you both now." she told her solemnly. Misty turned to face her sister, wiping away the tears from her eyes as best she could. "I know. And thank you." she said, as she hugged her sister. "Here, can you take Ash for a few minutes? I'd like to be alone for a second." she asked Violet. Her sister just nodded and took the small child from her. "We'll be at the car." she told her. Misty nodded in acknowledgment before turning her attention back to the grave. As Violet walked away Misty dropped to her knees in front of the head stone. "Well Ash, in some ways I'm sad you're gone. You'll won't get to see our son grow up an become an adult, you'll not get to give him one of those father-son talks." she said, tears again filling her eyes and running down her cheeks. "But now you no longer have to suffer. I will always remember and love you Ash. This ring..." she said motioning to her wedding ring. "This ring will never leave my finger. In some small way I suppose that means you'll never leave me either." Now she just broke down, crying over the soft soil. She continued crying for a few minutes until she heard soft footsteps approaching her. "Pika?" came the slightly depressed voice of the footsteps owner. Misty looked round to see Pikachu standing there. In the distance she could see Professor Oak waiting for him. "Pika?" the small yellow Pokémon repeated. "I'm as good as I can be expected." she replied, giving him a weak smile. Pikachu just sighed and walked up to her. "Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pika Pikachu." It said. Misty laughed weakly. "Yeah, he was the best." she said to him. Pikachu jumped into her arms and she held him tight. "Thanks Pikachu." she told it as she stood up and started walking towards Professor Oak. 

"Misty. How are you?" he asked as she reached him. "Ok, considering." she replied to the aging researcher. "Hmm. Well, Ash wrote to me way back, just after you got married. He'd left Pikachu to stay with me. He told me that when he passed on, he wanted you to have Pikachu." Misty smiled at this and Pikachu just hugged her closer. Pikachu was Ash's most precious Pokémon, there were very few things he held closer. Misty was one of those things. "If that's what he wanted, I'll do it." she told him. Professor Oak smiled back at her. "What are you going to do now?" he asked her. "I'm not sure. I don't really want to bring Ash up in the city. I'll probably stay in Pallet town or something. I think Ash would have liked that." she said to him. Professor Oak nodded. "I think you're right Misty, I think you're right." he said, taking her arm in his and walking her out of the cemetery. As they reached the gate Misty looked back, a smile on her face. "I'm positive he would have liked it." 

The End 

**Well it took me long enough to write this didn't it. Anyway all I ask for is a review telling me what you think. Preferably constructive criticism. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it. Also I am now working on a new Ali G/Pokémon Fic, so keep your eyes open for that in the near future.**

   [1]: mailto:devlin1983@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net



End file.
